


Fate's game (or how to win it)

by RaccoonCati



Series: Our paths that we chose [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Post-Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonCati/pseuds/RaccoonCati
Summary: After Tony found out about his parents and Steve beat the hell out of him, part of the team is now on the run.While in the hospital Tony and Pepper (back at his side) are about to make a decision that could change their lives (Is it going to be for the better or worse?).Meanwhile, in space some friends are trying to finish their job and come home.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Our paths that we chose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005807
Comments: 38
Kudos: 175





	1. And the game begins

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to roll with what you get in this weird game we call life

In a cold place, somewhere in Siberia, two teammates tried to prevent a dead organization from coming back. Trust and friendships were about to be lost and break.

  
Well, at least the government isn't after them this time and their other teammates don't know about this mission.

* * *

  
In a parking lot a family of five, baby, parents, uncle and aunt, are getting ready for their first vacation in a long time.

* * *

  
In their penthouse an old girlfriend is debating whether to accept or not her boyfriend's proposal, not knowing where he is or what is about to happen to him.

* * *

  
On the other side of the Universe a battle is about to determine if life will continue as it is or change forever.

* * *

  
Fate is a Lady who likes to play games. You never know what the outcome is going to be.

Paths can be changed, erased or cross with each other and no one can predict them. Not the protectors of the Galaxy, not the parents who want the best for their children, not our loved ones...not even The Avengers.


	2. New mission; Separate ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor doesn't have Mjölnir now so he's looking for a new trusting weapon, Nebula killed her father (because that's what she wanted) and everything on Earth is falling apart.

**Location: unknown planet**   
**Date: unknown**

At the bord of the Guardians' ship Thor, Bruce, Gamora, Quill and Rocket are having one of their most important meeting after the defeating of Thanos.

"So.." Bruce looks at Rocket, wandering what's next "now we're leaving, 'cause I think our job is done."

"Our job is not done yet."

"Your maniac of a sister chopped off Thanos' head so I'm pretty sure that was it." That remark earned him one hell of a glare not only from Gamora but from everyone.

"We" Peter gestured between him and his teammates "will go find Nebula and make sure she's not planning on hunting other mad titans. Blondie over there can take care of himself and his friends." With that, Quill took a seat on the floor opening a bottle of possible beer (maybe, but Bruce can only assume).

"My people are safe here and they can rebuild Asgard under the guidance and protection of Loki and Valkyrie but I'm not done." Turning to his fellow avenger, Thor continued "I need a new weapon before we can go back to Earth."

With all the attention turned to him, Bruce started talking, unsure if what he said would change Thor's plan (but probably will not). "I'll wait here for now and see if the Big Guy is up to negotiations. Go do what you have to do. I've been gone for two years, I think a few more days won't kill me." And that was it.

Before he left the ship, the scientist turned around one more time "I've seen weird things before but Nebula decapitating Thanos was disturbing." And the next nights will be hard on him and his nerves.

"I need the tree and the raccoon." Said Thor.

"Yeah sure." Rocket aims his gun at the god of thunder "And if you call me a raccoon one more time I'll kill you on the way there!"

And so they split: Thor, Rocket and Groot went to Nidavellir not knowing what they'll find there, the remaining Guardians went on a hunt for Nebula and Loki, Valkyrie and doctor Banner staid to help build the New Asgard.

* * *

**Location: Hydra bunker, Siberia, Russia**   
**Date: June 24, 2016**

Iron man doesn't show signs to move. Captain America and Bucky Barnes are ready to leave in the jet, they'll meet with Sam and T'Challa in Wakanda. Their life on the run starts now and will continue until the Accords are solved and the Avengers are ready to trust each other again.

* * *

**Location: Queens, New York City, New York**   
**Date: June 24, 2016**

Several cars crashed. In one of them only one person out of five had survived, but their life is far from good and only time will tell what's going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I'm not sure when I'll update because I'm quite busy, but we'll see.


	3. Hospital beds

**Location: New York City, New York**  
**Date: June 26, 2016**

An unnecessary and very annoying light woke Tony from his sleep. The bright white room started to amplify his newfound headache, making him groan in annoyance and slight pain. A pain that the man just now realized was coming from his chest and made him feel like he was suffocating.

Trying to look around the room proved to be much more difficult than he originally envisioned due to a breathing tube that was supposed to help Tony breathe (the doctors really took their job seriously here). Well, at least his current state answered the unspoken question regarding where he was.

Suddenly the door opened and someone (most likely the doctor responsible for taking care of him) came in. Tony's gaze went for Pepper, who looked like she hadn't had a good night sleep and, if her eyes were anything to go by, it looked like she's been crying recently.

The doctor went to read what the medical equipment was providing for his charts, while Pepper came beside and took Tony's hand in hers. Before drifting back to sleep, Tony saw his engagement ring on Pepper's finger. This new discovery left a smile on his face.

* * *

The next time he woke up, Tony was met with a very concerned Pepper Potts. She was still holding his hand, smiling softly at her boyfriend (or more specifically fiance).

”Hey honey” Her voice cracked and tears started to well up in her eyes. ”How are you feeling?”

”I feel like crap" Which translated to _I’m not good but I’ll live_. ”Hope those tears are for me and not for that doctor.”

”You’re such a moron” Leaning closer, Pepper kissed Tony gently on his lips.

After the kiss broke, Tony smirked ”And still, you love me.”

”That’s debatable” said Pepper, smiling softly at him.

”Why did you bring me here, Pep? You know I hate hospitals.”

”Then maybe next time don't try to take down Captain America on your own.”

The genius looked down at their hands and admired the simple yet beautiful diamond resting on Pepper's ring finger before speaking again. ”I'm guessing that this means your answer is yes, right?” The insecurity in his eyes made Pepper giggle and blush slightly before answering the ultimate question.

”Yes! I'll marry you, Tony. But from now on maybe you should think before you act. You almost died! I almost lost you!” Her rising voice and worried look made Tony look away, ashamed that he made her feel this way again.

”I’m so sorry I made you worry again.” Pepper cupped his face, turning his gaze to her as she spoke.

”Natasha and T'Challa will try to fix the Accords and the team. This way you can rest a little and we can talk about the engagement and what will happen now.”

”This seems about right.” Tony looked Pepper in the eyes as he spoke. ”I love you, Pep. And I promise to try and stay put for a while.” (Big words coming from Iron man himself, but this time he really was going to take a break from the team.)

”I’ll go find the doctor and try to find out when can we go home.” With that she was out the door. Now, if only Tony could find the TV remote.

* * *

Pepper found the doctor on the hallway, talking on his phone and looking like he's been running here from another ward of the hospital.

”Doctor Miller, you got a second?”

”We’ll talk later...Ok,bye.” He turned his attention to Miss Potts ”Yes, Miss Potts?”

”I was hoping you could tell me when will Mr Stark be discharged.” She to his phone still in sight ”Is this a bad time?”

”Not at all. Mr Stark still needs to stay here for another 24 hours or so, to make sure he is fully healed.” Dr Miller shoved his phone into his pocket ” And I’m sorry if I’m a little rushed today, but I took a patient from the pediatric ward because we're lacking some medical staff right now. That's why I can't stay here to much.”

”It’s all right, I can understand, but may I ask what happened exactly? Because I know you're a surgeon so it must be really bad.” Curiosity pushed Pepper to dig a little bit into this new information (but why though?).

”I can't talk about my work with other patients...but I will make an exception this time.” The doctor got closer to her as he began. ” There was a car crash a couple of days ago. Four out of five people couldn't be saved. The only survivor was an 11 weeks old baby boy, who is now all alone in this world.”

Pepper looked like she was about to cry when the doctor was done. ” So...he is an orphan?” Dr Miller nodded. ”There isn't anyone who can care for him?”

”Unfortunately, no.”

The following words took by surprise not only Dr Miller, but Pepper. (She wasn't the impulsive one, that was Tony's job) ”Would be possible for me to come see your little patient, if it's not to much to ask?”

The doctor only smiled and guided her. ”Sure. Come with me.”

* * *

Opening the door leading to the baby's hospital bed (In all honesty, it looked more like a crib), Pepper Potts was met with one of the most terrifying view ever: an orphan child hooked up to a life support system that not even her fiance had to endure before. And that scene broke her heart.

”Oh my God!” The woman approached slowly the almost still figure of the cute little baby boy with brown hair and chubby pale cheeks. ”Is he going to wake up?” This time she was worrying for someone with whom she didn't have any kind of connection (a first for Pepper).

” We have high hopes for this little guy.” Dr Miller looked down at his patient. ”The worst part isn't that he will not wake up, but what will happen after is released from our care.”

Now this caught her attention. Look the man straight in the eyes, Pepper asked ” He will be put up for adoption?”

” With noone to take care of him, yes.”

”What’s his name?”

”Peter.”

Pepper looked at Peter and new she was about to make a life changing decision. But she had no idea how will Tony react when he'll hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes without saying that I'm going to focus on the Stark family. That's why Natasha and T'Challa are handling the Accords. Tony needs to stay put and focus on his personal life right now.  
> Our friends in space will come back later on. Until then the Avengers will have time to work on their differences.  
> I took some liberties with birthdays for Peter and Pepper. I needed Peter to be a cute baby with little to no memories so he was born on April 10th 2016. Pepper is obviously younger than Tony (but not by a lot), so her birthday is February 10th 1977. And we all know Tony was born on May 29th 1970. Ok, that's all. Thanks for coming by and enjoy your reading. Bye!


	4. New lives, old friends; Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper discuss.   
> Their new life together looks a lot more complicated than Tony initially envisioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel obligated to say this: The only ones that fought were Tony and Steve. Anything between Bucky's escape from the police (with help from Steve and Sam) after giving Tony a black eye and the "escapade" in Siberia didn't happened. In other words, I wanted Rhodey to be medically fine and almost all the Avengers still together.  
> Ok..Enjoy your new chapter!

**Location: New York City, New York**

**Date: June 26, 2016**

Tony changed TV channels in hopes of finding something interesting, but at this rate he might as well just stare at the ceiling. Lucky for him, Pepper made her presence known by opening the door a little too fast (if Tony startled just for a second he wouldn't admit it out loud).

Now Iron man was scared. Pepper tied her hair in a tight ponytail and she looked somewhere between scared and insecure. Pepper Potts is never insecure. In Tony's head there are only two options: either he's dying (a new personal record) or she's leaving him (probably not though). Yup, he's screwed.

”Hey Pep!" He waved lazily at her, trying to look nonchalant. ”How many days did Doc gave me?” Despite her demeanor, Pepper chuckled. (Good, so he's not dying. Now Tony was a little terrified.)

”You're free to go by tomorrow evening.”

” What happened? Something you're not telling me? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's my job to keep secrets in this relationship.”

Pepper came by his side, took a hold on his hands and took a big breath before she spoke. ” I'll tell you something and I want you to just listen. Ok?”

All that was left on Tony's face was confusion. "Yup...Ok." He nodded firmly "I'm all ears."

And so Pepper told him all that happened since she left to find Dr Miller up until this point.

"So you visited an injured baby. Why are you telling me this Pep?” This whole story left the man with more questions than answers.

"I'm telling you this because I want to adopt him, Tony." Well, he didn't expected THAT.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT NOW?!" Tony jolted out of the bed and looked at his fiancee with wide eyes, pleading her to tell him that it was just a joke. But it wasn't.

Pepper pushed him down and made sure he stayed in bed before trying to speak again. "Will you just calm down and hear me out?"

"CALM DOWN?!" He was definitely freaking out here. Running his fingers through his hair and breathing slowly, Tony regained his composure and looked at Pepper again. This time he asked in a low voice ”You're serious? You're not messing with me, are you?”

She only nodded slowly and smiled shyly. (What happened to his confident, powerful CEO/girlfriend?) ”Why?”

"I don't know..." Averting her eyes from the man she loved, Pepper tried to find a suitable answer. "I watched him lay in that bad, surrounded by so many medical equipment and my heart broke. To know that a baby is enduring all this and with noone at his side to confront him..."

Tony saw tears build up in her beautiful blue eyes. He hugged Pepper as hard as he could, rubbing her back soothingly. No words were exchanged for what seemed like forever (But were actually about three minutes).

Then Tony decided to speak and what he said took Pepper completely by surprise. "We'll make it work."

Unsure if she heard right (Because Tony's sentence was almost a whisper in her ear), Pepper raised her head and asked, slightly confused "What did you say?"

With a smirk, he continued "Can't be that hard. We are already engaged, what's a few more changes."

”You sure?” The hope in her voice made his compromise worth it.

"Honestly? No." His hands went to rest on her arms. "I'm not ready to be a parent. I'm not entirely sure if I'm ready to be a husband. But if being a mother is what you want and what will make you happy, then I'll try my damn best to be there for you."

His little heartwarming speech earned him a sweet kiss from Pepper and suddenly, he wasn't scared anymore. The responsibility of a child still terrified him, but, with such a woman beside him, he knew he could do this. And he fought aliens and Gods, a baby can't be that hard to manage. (Right?)

* * *

**Date: June 27, 2016**

The next day, at around noon, Tony got the ok from Dr Miller to be discharged. He and Pepper wasted no time and left to the pediatric ward. This will be the first time Tony sees Peter and Dr Miller is waiting for them along with a social worker, all of them (more or less) ready to start discussing the adoption process.

In the hallway, next to their charming doctor, was a middle aged woman with short black hair and green eyes. Pepper told Tony about her brief encounter with the social worker after she visited Peter the first time, so he knew to recognize her. (That didn't change the fact that he was sure she wouldn't be trilled to let a child in the care of a self destructing ex-playboy superhero.)

All four exchanged greetings and than Dr Miller addressed the the couple. "Peter woke up a few minutes ago and he is a little fussy and scared." He then turned to Tony. "When you go in there, don't worry if he cries. It's perfectly normal and he needs a little more time to get used to new people."

That being said, there was no going back now. Pepper took Tony's right hand into hers and the doctor led them to Peter's room. In all his life, Tony has never seen so many tubes hooked up to a person before, and to a baby no less. It was traumatic to look at a helpless child surrounded by heart monitors and breathing machines (Good thing the little one was free from them now.).

Looking at him now, Tony understood why Pepper fell in love with the baby. He was cute, he had fluffy brown hair (a little long for his age but at least he had good genes) and chubby cheeks and wide eyes full of wander. (And he wasn't crying yet.)

Pepper got close to Peter as the nurse looking after him spoke. ” He stopped crying for now. He is able to breathe on his own and his head injury is almost completely healed.”

"This are good news then." Pepper never took her eyes off the boy as she addressed the nurse.

"He is still refusing to eat."

Pepper smiled softly at Peter and run her hand gently down his tiny arm, earning herself a smile followed right after by a laugh from the sweet baby boy.

Tony was stunned. His fiancee looked so natural around the kid and Peter accepted her touch immediately (Almost like he knew that Pepper will be his new mother.).

Dr Miller saw the interaction between Miss Potts and Peter and came with an idea. "Miss Potts, why don't you try to feed him. Maybe Peter will be more willing to accept the bottle if he fed by someone he's more comfortable with."

To say Pepper was taken aback by the doctor's suggestion was understandable. But she happily agreed to it. After all, what better chance to hold Peter for the first time. Tony, on the other hand, felt like he was in the twilight zone. Nothing made sense for him anymore.

* * *

The nurse helped Pepper put Peter into a comfortable position in her arms and told her how to hold the bottle. And, to everyone's surprise, the kid took it without a fuss. Pepper's heart melted instantly and she started to speak softly to her baby. "There. All better now, huh. Aren't you the sweetest, most pretentious baby? It's all right now. I'm here. I'll made sure you'll never be alone again, alright?"

All Tony could do was smile at the love of his life falling so naturally into the role of a mother. He would be an idiot to say that this whole interaction wasn't sweet. It was in moments like this when Tony Stark was glad to be alive and have Pepper Potts by his side. Because in moments like this he felt like his life was complete. Although, he wasn't ready for what came next.

"Tony, would you like to hold him?" He was so absorbed into his own thoughts that he didn't realize Peter was done eating and fell asleep in Pepper's arms.

"I'm good, thanks." (No way in hell would he take a sleeping baby from his mother. He doesn't want to have to deal with a crying infant once the kid notice he's been moved.)

But of course, Pepper isn't the type of woman to take a no for an answer. She passed Peter to Tony despite his protests. Tony shot his eyes closed in anticipation for the screams but he heard nothing. Little Peter made himself comfortable into the man's arms and a hint of a smile was visible on his face.

Baffled, Tony blinked a few times before he spoke almost whispering "I wasn't expecting that. Why is he so calm?"

"I think he likes you already." Pepper was definitely enjoying every second of this rare moment. 

"I think I'm starting to like him too." Looking down at the boy, Tony whispered to him (even though the genius knew the kid wouldn't hear or understand him) "I think we're friends now, kid." Tony's smile was barely visible, but Pepper saw it and it was all she needed to know that they're going to be ok.

* * *

**Date: June 28, 2016**

Rhodey was taken by surprise when his phone rang and it was his best friend calling. "I thought you and Pepper were still at the hospital." (Straight to the point and cut the bullshit; This was all he wanted to do at this point.) "And don't think I forgot about your engagement proposal. She said yes, right?"

"Impatient, I see. And yeah, Pep said yes."

"About time to tie the knot, man. Congratulations!" Rhodey was one of the people who wanted the two to get married since their first date. (And yes, Happy was one of them too.)

"Save the congratulations for later. I need help shopping, Platypus." James was very confused. Hearing the word shopping from his friend never led to good things.

"Shopping? For what?"

"Baby supplies. Clothes, diapers, toys. This kind of things." He said it like it was something normal. (And maybe it was, but not for Tony Stark.)

"Whose baby are we talking about here?"

"Me and Pep are adopting a kid. Congrats on becoming an honorary uncle!"

Well, it certainly sounded like Tony was very serious about it. Definitely not a joke then. His friend really got engaged and was adopting a breathing, living child. He was starting to build a family. 

Lord help him. And Lord help Rhodey, because shopping with a Stark is going to be one hell of a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Rhodey is here. Yey!  
> I don't have an update program (because online classes), so if anyone has any questions or suggestions or anything you want to tell me, you can either comment or ask me on my Tumblr(raccooncati).  
> Until next time.


	5. Baby shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things look good in our dysfunctional family.  
> And I updated so fast (I'm shocked).

**Location: New York City, New York**

**Date: June 28, 2016**

Exiting his car, Rhodey looked at the shopping mall in front of him, then looked at his best friend waiting by one of Happy's cars dressed in his favorite Black Sabbath t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. "Where's Happy?"

"Vacation." Tony clapped his hands together before asking "Ready to lose your entire day with me?"

"You're owing me an explanation." No way is James Rhodes going to walk in that mall with Tony Stark before knowing the whole story behind that sudden phone call received at 7 o'clock in the morning.

Walking toward the main entrance, Tony started to explain (in the most Tony way possible) what happened in those past few days. "Pepper decided that it would be a great idea to go visit a random baby somewhere in the hospital, took one look at him and thought "You know what, I think I want kids after all", even though she told me babies were not in her plans." The way he waved his hands as he spoke and his harsh tone showed that Tony definitely didn't want children.

"What's wrong with adopting a kid? And why did you agree with Pepper's decision if it bothers you?" Rhodey was genuinely curious about what led to him agreeing with Pepper. Normally, not even Pepper could change his mind when it came to lifestyle changes.

"It's nothing wrong with wanting to have kids. It's just that..." Tony hesitated before finally saying "Do I really look like the kind of guy who would push a stroller around Walmart and Central Park?" A rhetorical question, but it showed the truth behind his mask: Tony Stark, Iron man, genius billionaire..was afraid of raising children.

"You can't really back down right now." Rhodey put his hand on Tony's shoulder and tried to change the mood. His remark seemed to work, as Tony smiled and accepted (Finally!) that he'll be a father. 

"You know what, this could be really fun. I'll finally have someone to help me in the workshop and an excuse to watch cartoons and eat sweets." Not a second later, they were both laughing and it felt good. Tony was now looking forward to the day Peter will be his and Pepper's son.

As they made it into the mall, Rhodey felt the need to get into his new role of honorary uncle. "So...A boy?"

"Yup!" The colonel saw the happiness in his friend's eyes as he thought about his kid. (Dosen't want kids my ass. That man is ecstatic to be a dad. He just doesn't want to admit it.) "He's name is Peter. He's cute, brown hair, possibly will have brown eyes too.

"How old is little Petey?"

"11 weeks."

"Please tell me you have pictures?" Now that Rhodey knew he was having a nephew, he wanted to see the little guy to be sure what to start buying for him.

Tony handed his phone to Rhodey rolling his eyes at the request. "Have fun. And when you're done take a look at the shopping list."

Rhodey took a first look at his nephew (cutest baby ever in his opinion) and then turned his head to Tony. "Pepper made you a shopping list?"

"Speed up, Platypus!" (This is going to be a long day.)

* * *

"Why do babies need so much stuff? Diapers, formula, clothes and toys I get it, but why are there more useless things on this stupid list?" (Told you it was going to be long.) Tony was losing his patience among piles of anything Pepper and the social worker put on that shopping list. 

"Kids need a lot of things. That's why it's expensive to have them." Rhodey was loosing his sanity listening to Tony's every complain.

"Good thing I'm a billionaire." He turned to look at one of the price tags. "This is ridiculous. Normal people are able to afford this? I don't believe it. Nope." Shaking his head, Tony pushed his shopping cart further down the aisle.

* * *

"You're not concerned about the possibility of being seen by paparazzi?" Rhodey asked, while working on finding a way to carry the boxes that contained the crib and changing table. (They're engineers, surely they can assemble some furniture.)

"Don't know, don't care." Tony's attention was concentrated on the Iron man themed onesies. He was definitely buying at least two of them.

* * *

After loading everything in Tony's (Happy's) car (how, it remains a mystery) the two of them drove toward the Tower to start baby proofing the penthouse and getting the nursery ready for it's new occupant.

Assembling furniture and baby proofing was easy enough. Deciding where to place everything, well that's a different story. But everything worked out in the end. And by the time Pepper got home from the hospital with the adoption papers (we don't need to know how they rushed the process) Tony and Rhodey were done. All that was left was bringing Peter home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment here so I can have something to read and I'll update soon (but not that soon).


	6. Finally home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is coming home today. What could go wrong?

**Location: New York City, New York**

**Date: June 29, 2016**

Tony Stark was never a morning person. He never slept more than four hours a night anyway, so what was the point of waking up before 11am. But Pepper wanted to make it to the hospital early. So here he was, dressed for the day, coffee in hand and looking at his fiancee as she was reviewing their itinerary for today.

"We have everything? Car seat? 

"Yes, we have everything." Tony said between yawns.

His answer went unheard as Pepper continued to list everything they put aside for Peter. "I want to make sure the car seat is secured. And I packed clothes for Peter. Once at the hospital, I'll dressed him before we go."

"You're freaking out, honey." (Someone needs to stop her before it's too late.) "Stop pacing around the room." He went to stop her by putting his hands around her waist.

Pepper stopped and took a deep breath, leaning her head on Tony's shoulder. "I think I'm going a little overboard."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You think? Babe, you're a nerve wreck."

She slapped his arm, laughing just enough to get her to relax in her fiance's embrace. "I just want everything to go as smooth as it can be."

"Than we better get going. Our son is waiting for us." Every time Tony thought of Peter as their son, it made his heart skip a beat. (But, boy, it felt good!)

Pepper couldn't get used to it either. But the thought of their life as a family made everything better. "Right. Ok, let's go. If we don't leave now we'll be stuck in traffic."

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road!" Tony took his keys, then he remembered something. "You said something about clothes?"

"Yes. A t-shirt and pants. And no, not the Iron man ones."

"You don't like them? I think they're cute." He was teasing her, and she knew it. 

"Next time I'm coming with you. I can't believe Rhodey let you buy your own merchandise." Tony could only laugh at her facial expression as they both got into the elevator.

* * *

At the hospital, Tony chose to stay in the lobby, waiting for Pepper as she went with Dr Miller to get Peter. He started thinking about what was happening right now. Two things were keeping his mind occupied: one, he and Pepper signed the adoption papers (and there was no going back now) and two, he was about to start a life that 10 years ago would've been pure fantasy for him. Than he turned around to the most adorable sight ever. His fiancee carrying Peter, who was dressed in a green bodysuit with the words "Daddy's drinking buddy" (Pepper almost killed Tony when she first saw it).

"Look who's ready to come home? And he apparently only liked this shirt." Pepper looked anything but annoyed. Almost like she actually hopped this will happen. "Everything all right here?"

Tony stopped staring and answered quickly. "I signed every piece of paper there was. We can go home anytime you want. That is unless you want to stay here all day."

"All right then." She turned to Dr Miller one last time. "Thank you for everything, doctor!"

"Glad I could help." Dr Miller went to shake Tony's hand and everyone said their good byes. "We'll be in touch."

And with that, Tony and Pepper exited the hospital, heading for their car, baby Peter sleeping soundly in his mommy's arms.

* * *

After placing Peter in his car seat, Pepper got into the car, taking the back seat to keep an eye on her baby. Tony started the car and they drove off. But, not even a minute later, Peter woke up and started crying loudly.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Pepper tried to calm him down, checking his dipper and making sure he was as comfortable as possible. But nothing was out of place or wrong. (So what was it, then?) "I think he's scared of the car ride."

"Scared of the...What?" It wasn't like he was speeding up or anything.

"His last car ride ended in an accident." All she managed to do with the crying infant was calm him down enough so that he was not screaming like it was the end of the world. But he was still crying. 

"How is he able to remember that?"

"I'm not sure. But we can't do anything right now. It's not safe to take him out of his seat, otherwise I would've taken him in my arms."

Tony started looking for parking spaces. "I could stop somewhere if it helps."

"No. It's fine." Pepper looked at her son, who started to calm down, his crying stopping as he felt his mother's hand on his chest. "We're almost home. There's no point in stopping now." Hopefully the kid will tire himself out and drift off to sleep by the time they're home.

* * *

Peter did fell asleep by the time they got to the Tower and Tony felt relieved. He wasn't going to admit it, but he hated hearing his baby boy crying. It was tearing his heart apart. Pepper felt the same. She heard Peter cry before, but this time she was alone. No doctor or nurse who could help. (She didn't have any faith in Tony; After all, neither of them had experience with babies.)

Pepper carried Peter all the way up to the penthouse while Tony opened doors for her (What a gentleman.). But he was in for a surprise as Pep broke the silence. "I need you to put the crib in our room."

Tony stopped dead in the middle of their leaving room. "Why? His room is next to ours."

"Babies under the age of one need to sleep in the same room as the parents. It's safer." He stared blankly back at her. Pepper continued "The doctor said it's better like this."

"Fine. Whatever you say, honey. " It wasn't like Tony didn't want Peter in the same room as him and Pepper. He hated moving furniture. (His back hated it the most.)

As he left to destroy his back, Pepper whispere-yelled "Thanks, babe!"

"Yah, whatever." With a roll of his eyes Tony was gone.

The rest of the day went as well as everyone could imagine: Petey was an angel. Pepper fed and changed him up (Tony wasn't ready yet for this kind of things.) and they both did bedtime. The kid only woke up once that night, and Tony couldn't wait to scare the shit out of Happy in the morning (when he returnes from his vacation), because he had no idea about the adoption. (Only Rhodey knew, in fact.)

Yup...Maybe having a baby wasn't going to be that hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm done for this week.   
> As always, enjoy the chapter and feel free to comment. 
> 
> And if you have ideas for one-shots, leave them here.


	7. What a peaceful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a while. I have to study for my online classes. I'll be back soon.  
> Until then, enjoy reading.

**Location: New York City, New York**

**Date: June 30, 2016**

Remember when Tony thought that having a baby wasn't going to be "that hard"? Yah...he was wrong. Very, very wrong. Never assume that having kids is easy. 

But what happened? Well, for start, Peter woke his parents up at 6am with a terrible scream that morphed into a crying with each second that passed. Tony jolted up, looking disoriented. As for Pepper, she waisted no time thinking before she scooting out of bed and going straight to the crib.

She picked Peter up and the kid stopped crying almost immediately. "Good morning to you too, handsome."

While Pepper kissed Peter on his forehead, Tony threw a look at her. "Don't reward him for waking us up. He only wanted to get your attention. I don't want him getting the idea that crying without a reason is good."

"I'll get Peter ready for the day. Can you go make some coffee?" Pepper asked, but left the room with the baby in her arms before her fiance could answer. 

Throwing the covers off of him, Tony went to wash his face, then went down to the kitchen mumbling to himself "I lost her to a kid. Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Happy Hogan never takes days off. And now he knows why. Walking into the elevator, he thought about what happened while he was in vacation. And the only thing that came up was his boss's latest mission. That man engaged into a fight with Captain America and stayed three days in a hospital after that. For all he knew, Happy could find Tony in a wheelchair, recuperating from God knows what injuries. He was aware of one thing though: Pepper agreed to marry that idiot. What a lucky son of a bitch. That woman was, is and always will be the best thing that happened to Tony Stark.

The elevator doors opened and Happy stepped into the penthouse. Following the smell of caffeine, he found his friend/boss enjoying his morning drink. To his surprise, Tony was fine, the only visible injury being a black eye that was almost healed.

"Want some, Hap?" So, he did saw Happy entering.

"Morning, boss!"

"Morning to you too, Happy! Now, do you want some coffee?"

Shaking his head, Happy declined and moved to the bar stool. "Barely out of the hospital and you already went back to working all night long?"

"First of all, the doctor said I could go back to work whenever I want." Sipping from his mug, Tony looked behind Happy, then continued. "Second of all, HE woke me up."

Happy turned around to follow Tony's gaze and what he saw send him into shock. Pepper was holding a baby. A BABY. The baby was dressed in a Iron man onesie and looked about to cry.

Coughing, Happy tried to speak, but he didn't know what exactly was he supposed to say. So he just asked "Who's the kid?"

Pepper, bless her heart, responded. "He is Peter. I'm sorry we didn't tell you beforehand." The kid, Peter, fussed around in Pepper's arms and started weeping. "He's hungry. Tony, can you feed him?"

"Why me? I don't even know how." (Yes, good question. Why him? Since when does Tony Stark takes care of hungry babies?)

"You know how, you just don't want to."

"But why?"

"Because I need to change."

"Ok, fine. But if I kill the kid, it's your fault." And with that, Tony took the child and started navigating through the kitchen preparing a bottle for the baby. 

"What just happened?" Happy was more confuse than before. "Don't tell me you adopted a baby."

"Yes we did."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"It was Pep's idea." Tony was actually able to prepare formula for a baby and the kid stayed so calm in the man's arms that Happy could've swore it was a doll.

"Pepper adopted a baby and you...what? Rolled with it?"

"We both adopted Peter. And I actually like him." Happy raised an eyebrow. "Look, she was determined to adopt the little munchkin either way. Me liking him was a bonus."

Tony sat down and started feeding Peter, while Happy wrapped his head around all of the new information. His boss looked like he's done this all his life. The world must be ending, because nothing was making sense anymore.

* * *

In the living room, Happy sat in the chair facing the couch, while Pepper and Tony sat on the couch, with Peter sleeping soundly in Pepper's lap. (Okay, the baby's adorable. Happy hates kids, but this one may be an exception.)

Hogan stand up. "I think I'll leave."

"You sure?" Pepper felt bad for not telling Happy about Peter (after all, Happy Hogan was one of her oldest friends).

"It's okay. I need to go back to work." Tony stand up and walked Happy out, knowing that if Pep were to move, Peter would woke up.

He came back with Rhodey close behind. "Look who I found."

"Hello Rhodey!"

"Hi Pepper!" He went to seat crouched down in front of her. "And hello Peter!" Peter was starting to open his eyes, visibly bothered by the not so quiet voices.

"And here I thought you came to see me." Tony put a hand on his chest, pretending to be deeply hurt.

Rhodey played along. "I almost forgot you were here, Tones."

"Very funny."

Pepper offered Rhodey to hold Peter, but the kid sensed he wasn't in his mom's lap and started fussing around in Rhodey's arms. "Hey...whoa. Careful, little guy." The colonel rocked Peter in an attempt to soothe him. In the end, Peter stopped and started looking around the room.

"How did you do that? He only lets me and Pep hold him. Even the doctor had problems holding him."

"He likes his new uncle."

"Show off." Pepper laughed, watching her son trying to get a hold on Rhodey's shirt collar.

The rest of the day was (mostly)spent together. Tony and Rhodey fought for Peter's attention, luring him with toys. Pepper tried to get paperwork done while taking care of her baby in those few hours her fiance and his friend were in the lab.

* * *

**Location: Wakanda**

**Date: June 30, 2016**

Princess Shuri intercepted a signal that vaguely resembled a spaceship. Too small to invade Earth, but large enough to transport a small crew. And her brother was away, renegotiating the Sokovia Accords with the UN and the Avengers. Too bad. He's missing all the fun.


	8. Everything falls into place

_**Previously:** _

_Princess Shuri intercepted a signal that vaguely resembled a spaceship. Too small to invade Earth, but large enough to transport a small crew. And her brother was away, renegotiating the Sokovia Accords with the UN and the Avengers. Too bad. He's missing all the fun._

_**And now:** _

**Location: The Benatar (the Guardians’ ship)**

**Date: June 30, 2016**

A light on the control panel of the ship caught Gamora's attention. It had been flickering for several minutes, but the others were too busy playing a weird boardgame while listening to Quill's music to notice. She got up from her seat and walked to the panel. 

"When you idiots are done playing I think you should take a look at this." With a swift hand gesture on the buttons, she continued. "Looks like someone from Earth is trying to contact us. Anything you'd like to say?" This question was especially meant to be answered by Bruce.  
  
Bruce came beside her and looked at the panel, not knowing who could be. Tony wasn't all that thrilled to talk with aliens last time he saw him, but It was probably someone who knew the Avengers (or so he hoped). "See if you can answer."

"You think is our team?" Thor wanted to hear his old teammates' voices.

"I hope is someone from the team or working with them. We don't know what happened while we were gone."

Gamora answered the call. "This are the Guardians of the Galaxy. You have a minute. Speak!" She was not having any games with who was calling. They wanted to leave Thor and Bruce on Earth and get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

From the speakers they heard a young female voice (with an accent that was quite prominent). "This is Princess Shuri of Wakanda."

"Hey, doc!" Rocket feeled the need to get Bruce's attention, joking with him. "I didn't know you were friends with a princess. You and Thunder God need to pay us for the ride here now."

Banner shushed him, then addressed the princess. "I'm Doctor Bruce Banner. We ask the permission to.."

"Doctor Banner? Well, I didn't expected you to be on that ship." (At least they now knew it was someone who could help them get back home. That's a plus.)

"Your highness, we need to get back to the Avengers HQ. Is it safe to land the ship?" The crew already prepared for landing, was waiting for the princess' answer.

"I'll send you the coordinates and give you my permission to land in Wakanda. Welcome back, Avengers!"

But how welcomed will they feel once they find out what happened to the rest of the team.

**Location: United Nations Headquarters, New York City, New York**

**Date: June 30, 2016**

T'Challa and Natasha Romanoff were ready to present their final statements in front of the UN council. The dismissal process of secretary Ross will begin once the council approves the change of the Accords. And knowing that Bucky is taken care of in Wakanda and Bruce and Thor are on their way home made everything seems like it's working exactly the way it's supposed to.

Finally, the odds are in their favor. If only Tony and Steve would talk about their fight. But it's still early; They still got time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I'll make up for it with the next one, I promise.  
> We're nearing the end of the story. Once the Avengers will reunite and the Accords will be solved, I'll start writing oneshots for this series. Hope you'll read them.  
> Until next time.


	9. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion isn't as important as what follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here. Enjoy.

**Location: Wakanda**

**Date: June 30, 2016**

Bruce was walking around the palace gardens, Sam beside him. Nothing that his colleague said made any sense. The team split, Tony and Steve fought and part of the Earth's first response team in case of global crisis were considered " _criminals_ ". And lets not forget about the Sokovia Accords.

"But where is everyone else? If you, Steve and Bucky are here, then shouldn't Wanda be here too?" From what Bruce gathered, Clint was retired and at his farm house and Nat was in New York with the wakandan king. But all Ross wanted was to capture enhanced individuals (so Rogers and Maximoff). She is the one who needs protection at the moment. 

"Vision is with her. Though I'm not even sure what country are they in right now." Sam looked up and brought his hands up to his forehead and face, then looked at Bruce. "Please don't ask me about Tony. All I know is that he staid a few days in a hospital. And that's thanks to Rhodey, who kept updating us." Sam was feeling guilty, even though he wasn't the one who put Tony in the hospital.

Sam smiled a little, knowing that everything will be sorted out. Then he said what he thought was crossing Bruce's mind. "It's too bad Stark isn't here. He would love the labs."

"Yeah, it's really a shame he's missing all the fun."

"You know, Rhodes told me Stark got engaged."

Bruce took a double take at that, then hummed and nodded his head. "It was about time. We really need to congratulate him and Pepper the next time we see them."

**Location: Avengers Compound**

**Date: July 5, 2016**

With Ross out of the picture and the Accords in Tony and T'Challa's hands, the whole team was about to reunite, for the first time in weeks (even years for some of them), and the tension could be felt from miles away.

In the conference room, only Iron Man, Black Widow and War Machine were waiting. Due to unexpected circumstances, The Black Panther was absent (his country needed him most), but he was sure to leave his former guests at the facility before leaving.

The moment the rest of the team (plus Bucky) stepped in, everything seemed even quieter.No one dared to speak or move. Steve was about to say something, but Tony cut in first. "I don't want to hear any apologies or something remotely similar. I'm allowing your friend to stay here just because he was brainwashed by Hydra and he is, technically, innocent until proven otherwise. But we don't have anything to discuss right now. I'm not having any of it. Is it clear, Rogers?"

Steve nodded and then looked apologetic at his (former) friend. "Thank you. And I'm sorry, I really am. But I don't regret not signing the Accords." He was firm in his words. "They were wrong. And you know it."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tony smirked a little. "That's why we're changing them." He then proceeded to greet everyone else. "Banner, maybe next time don't take that long to come back. Point Break, I see you take after Fury now. Hope you don't take after his personality as well."

Discussing the new Accords proved to be a lot like their old team meetings: everyone was talking to everyone, between reading boring amendments and stupid laws someone will throw a joke and, overall, it seemed like there was hope for the Avengers to go back to their old ways. It was nice, peaceful even.

Clint was chewing gum while taking with Thor (out of all the people present there; Who would've thought.) "Remind me never to come to your family barbecue. How come that the only ones who aren't evil are you and your late mother?" He popped a balloon, then continued. "This is just ridiculous."

"I have you know" Responded Thor between bites as he enjoyed his bowl full of popcorn (provided by Rhodey not to long ago) "that my brother is good now."

"For how long? A week, two? A month? Seriously now."

"Boys, behave." Natasha was enjoying the show, but (like everyone else) she wanted to finish the meeting and get out of there. (Not even our master assassin loves doing paperwork.)

And they finished...a third of the first half. It was 9pm. Enough for the day, as they all agreed. Aside from Vision (an android who doesn't need sleep) and Nat (who doesn't sleep until her work is done), everyone else was more or less sleeping with their heads on the table or with their eyes semi-open.

Suddenly, Tony stood up. "I'm leaving. Your rooms are still where you remember and FRIDAY is online, in case you guys need anything else. Good night!"

Startled by him, most of the teammates just stared (their looks revealed pure relief, because they were finally free to go to sleep). Steve was the one to speak, ruining the moment (just like that classmate who reminds the teacher about homework). "Where are you going? We still have..."

"Work to do. Tomorrow." Getting out the door, Tony dropped his final sentence. "I have a fiancee and a kid who are waiting for me at home. Bye."

Aside from Rhodes, Vis and Nat, everyone else screamed in sync. "YOU HAVE A WHAT?!"

So..Yeah. The Avengers beat the Faith at her own game. The Universe (and Earth, by default) were safe. The team was back together and working on their differences. It looks like everything, in the end, worked out exactly the way it was supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that my first story is over,maybe it's time for oneshots.
> 
> Give me ideas if you want.


End file.
